


Practice

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 21





	Practice

没有人会不爱这样的裴柱现。

康涩琪第一次看到年上那段solo舞蹈的时候，脑海里闪过的第一个念头就是这。流苏红裙勾勒出她的姣好身材，裴柱现坐在椅子上，手鼓随着律动铃铃作响，鼓面向下击在膝盖上，一下，以肩作杵击在鼓面上，配合着音乐一下又一下。

那时的康涩琪在后台，盯着监视器上的画面，下意识地吞咽了口水。即使有着强烈的背景音乐，也不能阻挡底下粉丝的欢呼声传入耳朵，康涩琪咬住了下唇，试图阻止翻涌上来的酸涩情绪。

“涩琪？”

尽管这次的舞台solo裴柱现已经练习了几十次，甚至在首尔演唱会的时候也收到了来自粉丝的不错的反馈。但凡事都力求精益求精的年上还是对接下来要开始的日巡感到不安，不好意思再麻烦舞蹈老师和伴舞姐姐，于是就拉着康涩琪到练习室，想着做最后一次确认。

被裴柱现的声音召回现实的康涩琪看着眼前的人。和舞台上红裙浓妆的模样不同，她的兔子姐姐现在素着颜，穿着便服，拉着自己的手询问着关于刚才舞蹈动作的评价。

“欧尼已经跳得很棒了。”有些干涩的嗓子发出来的声音有些沙哑，似乎是为了让年上安心，“欧尼已经练习得，连我看着都会了。”康涩琪说着抬手做了几个动作。

“什么呀…”  
为了掩饰害羞而捶过去的拳头被拦截在半空，眼神的交汇让气氛一下子变得微妙了起来。

“所以说欧尼这样真的很犯规。”  
康涩琪顺势把兔子姐姐拉近了怀里，将这段时间在脑海里重复上演了千百次的动作付诸于行。她的手圈住裴柱现的腰，朝自己的方向带了带，两个人就紧紧地贴在了一起。

似乎是意识到了年下想要做什么，裴柱现拍打着康涩琪，“笨蛋！这里是练习室！”

“我知道。”  
“我锁门了。”  
“而且这个点也不会有人来的，欧尼。”

康涩琪的吻先是落在她的额头，然后又密密麻麻地落降在其他地方。原本为了练舞方便的宽松衣服此时倒成了姜涩琪的方便，她轻轻松松卸去了隔在两人之间的阻碍。她把年上抵在墙上，追随着鼓点的节奏把吻落在膝盖、肩头…

“欧尼知道的吧？”  
“自己这样有多诱惑？”

仅仅是简单的亲吻，就被弄得迷糊的兔子姐姐含糊地点着头应着声，她自觉的攀住康涩琪的肩寻求支撑，无限靠近着另一个热源，试图索求更多。

“我第一次看到欧尼的舞台，就超级想把欧尼压在身下狠狠欺负的。”康涩琪一边搓揉着裴柱现胸前的两团蒲肉，一边贴在年上的耳边低声细语，“Irene是属于大家的，可是裴柱现，是我的。”

年下的手指顺着胴体的线条一路下滑，在裴柱现的臀部不轻不重地捏了两下，惹得平时老喜欢拍成员屁股的人不受控制的喘出了声。而狡猾的人又趁着这个间隙，把手指探入已经湿到随时迎接探寻的秘密花园。媚肉紧咬着年下进入的手指，贴合着每一个抽插勾抹的动作来达到享受。

“你是我的。”每一次撞击都伴随着一次主权的宣告，她又塞了一根手指进去加大了力度和抽动的速度。

被欺负得狠的兔子姐姐遵循着本能抱紧着她唯一的浮木，用带着哭腔的语气附和，“我是你的。”

裴柱现的乖顺让康涩琪心情大好，她嘴角一勾，又冒出来一个想法，“欧尼不是想练习舞蹈吗？”康涩琪抽出手抱起裴柱现坐在椅子上，“欧尼把我当作椅子吧。”

音乐适时地开始了新一轮的循环，裴柱现坐在年下的大腿上，脑子里哪还记得起什么舞蹈动作。

“欧尼不记得了吗？”康涩琪从背后贴了上来，手沿着线条缓缓滑到年上的膝盖打了个圈，“先是这里哦…”然后又攀上肩膀，“再是这里…和这里…”说着落下两个吻。

背对着年下的裴柱现不能预测恋人的下一步动作，这种未知让她感到不安的同时又隐隐期待。终于康涩琪的吻如雨般落在她光洁的背部，炽热鼻息沿着脊椎一路攀爬，同时高涨的还有被再次拨撩起来的欲望。一直处于被动的人转了个身，正面跨坐在年下身上，也不给对方反应的时间，圈住康涩琪就亲了下去。唇齿交缠，唾液相交的淫靡声被盖在鼓点下。舌头玩着一追一跑的游戏，裴柱现却突然拉开距离，她抛给明显亲红了眼的年下一个魅惑的笑，仿佛切换到了舞台上的状态，极致诱惑，“要我。”

没有人会拒绝这样的裴柱现。

“我会让欧尼每次跳起这个舞的时候，都会想起今天的。”送到嘴边的兔子，哪有不吃的道理。

…

“呀！康涩琪！我感冒了！”第二天起床的裴柱现发现自己似乎塞住了鼻子，踢了一脚躺在身边的某只熊。

睡迷糊的熊眯着眼摸到了姐姐的位置，把裴柱现圈进怀里，寻着气味送上一个黏糊糊的吻，“那欧尼要再做点运动吗？出汗好得快…”

“呀！康涩琪！”

恭喜康涩琪收获兔子姐姐的叫醒爆栗。

—————————————————  
后记（？

日巡演唱会的MC时，裴柱现接过前面两个妹妹的话，“我的梦里…有谁跳着很强烈的舞蹈…用鼓铃敲着这边…这边…”她不可遏制地回想起了和康涩琪练习室的那次，声音越说越轻。而始作俑者却不知是不是有意还是无意，憨笑着附和，跟着自己做着舞蹈动作。

眼神交汇的下一秒就默契地错开，该死，裴柱现暗骂，她现在满脑子都是那天康涩琪压在自己身上在耳边说的骚话，脸红得更厉害了。而罪魁祸首康涩琪却借着衣服做遮挡，偷偷用手指勾了勾身边的人，无声地询问，“欧尼今天要练习吗？”

Fin.


End file.
